


May or May not

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Early Christmas present for you guys!, F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, WHEN WILL THEY CONFESS THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER??, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: It's Saturday night and Chloe and Max are hanging out. Even though both girls are very much in love with each other will they ever confess their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	May or May not

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot I though of when I was in the shower :D hope ye enjoy!

"OH MY GOD CHLOE ITS BABY YODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max sequels with delight while Chloe can't help but to really laugh too the point where she almost pees herself a little. 

The first season of The Mandalorian has just came out and of course it was the talk around Blackwell Academy but Max and Chloe made a promise so they can watch it together. Which is what they're doing now on Saturday and not Friday 

Because what happened Friday? 

Max may or may not forced herself to go to a party when she heard that Spin the Bottle was a favorite game too play and she may or may not of gotten jealous when she saw Chloe kiss another girl that wasn't her. The kiss meant absolutely nothing and was a quick peck but Max was still jealous. Chloe on the other hand was two seconds away from straight up leaving the party if the bottle landed on Max but it did not. Max tried her best too keep up with all the partying but the image of Chloe kissing another girl was on her mind she just left without saying goodbye which made Chloe a bit mad

So here they are now, all alone in Max's dorm where they may or may not be mutual feelings between both girls. 

"You're such a dork Max I swear" Chloe finally says after she's calmed down 

_I could be your dork_ Max says under her breath and is thankful Chloe didn't hear her. 

As the show continues playing in the background it suddenly gets pretty hot for Chloe so she goes to take off the sweater she was wearing and Max may or may not watched her take it off. Max normally doesn't watch Chloe whenever she undresses which is suddenly happening more and more whenever Max is around but now that they're all alone Max is feeling bold. 

As Saturday morning came into Saturday night Max swears to herself that she's going to tell Chloe how she felt and is going to cry just a little when Chloe tells her the feelings aren't mutual. It never crosses Max's mind that maybe....just maybe Chloe likes her back. As for how long Max felt this way? 

Max's thoughts get interrupted by a popcorn that gets thrown at her cheek. Its of course has been thrown by the only other person in this room so Max decides to ignore Chloe and watch the show 

Another popcorn throw at Max's cheek and she's getting angry 

Another popcorn misses Max entirely 

Another popcorn does land in Max's cheek and she has to hide the smile that's forming 

One more popcorn is enough for Max to look at Chloe and say 

"Why are you being an ass Chloe?" 

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about Maxi" Chloe proclaims innocence but the popcorns in her hand says otherwise. 

"If you throw one more popcorn at me I swear..." Max can't even change the subject as Chloe did in fact throw a popcorn right at Max's face 

Max pauses the show and stands up 

"Oh no I'm soooooo scared" Chloe has no idea what Max is doing so she just watches her small best friend do....something. 

She may or may not checked Max's ass when she went to pick something down and.....

"AH YOU ASS STOP SPRAYING ME!" Chloe laughs as Max continues her assault with her water bottle. At first Max thought this was a rather amazing idea, this would get Chloe to stop being an ass HOWEVER what Max didn't realize is that now she can almost see threw Chloe's shirt. 

Chloe has no clue why Max has stopped spraying but when she looks down and sees what the problem is Chloe can't help but to tease 

"Like what you see Max?" Chloe says knowing Max isn't going to say anything. She's just going to stand there like a dork and....

"Yes" Chloe's jaw pretty much hits the floor as Max on the other hand realizes what she said 

"I MEAN NO!" Chloe instantly frowns hearing this 

"I MEAN YES! I'm going to shut up now...." Max just sits down on her bed as Chloe can't help but to love whatever the hell that reaction was from Max. Chloe is tempted to just take her shirt off and find something from Max's closet but she doesn't want Max to die from blushing too much so she just picks up the remote and presses play again 

2 episodes later and Max is having a hard time staying awake. The two barley talked since and Chloe is screaming at herself too say something to Max while Max on the other hand can't get the image out of her head of a almost naked Chloe 

"Why don't we get some sleep dude?" Chloe says when she catches Max yawn. Chloe would rather stay up with Max but Max is tired and she needs to get some rest. 

"Baby Yoda..." Max says before she stretches which Chloe may or may not watched the shirt go up and expose Max's belly button which Chloe thinks is absolute adorable. 

"Baby Yoda isn't going anywhere Max. Lets get some sleep okay?" Max nods and climbs into her bed while Chloe goes to take the couch 

"You can sleep with me Chloe" Max says not really knowing that 'sleep with me' can mean a whole other thing. Chloe hears this and instantly blushes up a storm as she tries to say 

"I would love to sleep with you Max" 

Instead she says 

"I uh....sure dude......gotta make sure no monsters get you" Max giggles which makes the urge for Chloe to facepalm too go right out the door. 

Chloe gets into bed while Max almost falls right out of bed, there's so much space between the two of them but neither girl doesn't want to fill the gap in. As stiff as a board Chloe stares right up at the ceiling while Max stares right at Chloe 

"So do you like anyone?" Chloe says without even thinking

"Yes" Max says without even thinking 

"Cool cool cool cool cool cool coolllllllllllllll" Chloe says and decides not too ask any other questions 

"Its a she....sometimes she wears glasses which I really like...." Chloe wants to cry right now not even realizing that SHE sometimes wears glasses 

"She's really tall and...." 

"I don't want to hear anymore thank you" Chloe says and turns over. Max instantly regrets what she said as she just looks up at the ceiling. Feeling bad Max wants to say something, anything too Chloe but she just says goodnight and doesn't even get one back. 

Chloe barley got any sleep last night she kept tossing and turning thinking about the girl that Max likes. She's thought about a few girls that sometimes wears glasses who are way prettier then Chloe but then she gets idea 

Maybe Max said something to Kate? 

Chloe doesn't even think that maybe Kate isn't up right now as she knocks on the door. Thankfully Kate is wide awake right now and sees a very tired almost on the urge of tears Chloe 

"Alice is in her cage" Kate says and Chloe just walks right past her 

Max on the other hand wakes up right after Chloe does and frowns when she Chloe leave. She wanted to talk about last night and hopefully give Chloe some more clues about the girl she likes so instead Max gets up and walks over to Rachel's room. Max doesn't even knock she just barges right in and is thankful too see that Rachel is wide awake doing some homework 

"Do come in Max" Rachel says not even annoyed at Max for randomly barging into her room

Max closes the door and says something she's been dying too say for so long now 

"I'm in love with Chloe" 

"Nooooooooooooo really?" Rachel fakes a gasp which confuses Max 

"She's said she likes a girl with glasses and like I have a few girls in mind but I'm not sure exactly. That's totally okay I'm so happy for Max I hope so she gets the love and respect that she deserves...." Normally Chloe petting Alice calms her down but it doesn't. Kate is about to say something but Chloe interrupts her 

"You know what I'm just going to go. Thank you for letting me play with Alice...." Chloe has her hand right on the door but Kate says something that stops Chloe dead in her track 

"Did you ever think that maybe YOUR the girl Max was talking about. You've just gotten your glasses right and have you noticed how Max just.....can barley say anything whenever you have them on? Also Max straight up told me that she has a crush on you Chloe" 

"Yeah but was this a 'I like you as a friend crush' or a 'crush crush'?" Kate can't believe Chloe just said that while Chloe on the other hand is super serious about this 

"Maybe you should talk to Max about this Chloe." Kate says. Chloe really has nothing else too say so she goes to leave Kates dorm and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Max smile and wave at her 

"Can we talk?" Both girls say at the same time which gets a laugh from both girls. The two walk back into Max's room and as soon as Max shuts the door she gets pushed against the wall and loudly yelps 

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Max yells which isn't the reaction Chloe thought 

"OHMYGODMAXI'MSOSORRY!" Chloe cringes instantly hating herself. Chloe paces around Max's room saying 'I'm sorry' over and over until Max stops her 

"Why did you do that Chloe?" Max says which stops Chloe in her tracks 

"I uh....." Chloe really doesn't want to say what she's about to say but the look on Max's face is enough for Chloe to spill the beans 

"I was going to kiss you okay" Chloe says so fast thinking Max doesn't understand her and will hopefully drop it. 

But Max DID hear her and while Chloe is looking on the ground ready to apologize again Max holds Chloe's hand. Chloe totally not expecting this and is about too say that but she gets stopped by a pair of lips 

At least that's what Max wanted but instead she leaned in way too fast and ended up headbutting Chloe. Max can't believe she's done that is scared from the fact that Chloe isn't saying at all. 

"Um....Chloe?" Max says but Chloe just looks at Max and a huge smile is on her face which melts Max's heart. 

"I'm going to kiss you dude but first....can I tell you how long I've wanted too do this?" Chloe says. Max accidently headbutting Chloe isn't what Chloe thought would be their first kiss but Chloe has also thought of 9999999 scenarios which could've been worse but is actually all perfect because she gets to kiss her best friend and the girl who she loves more then anything 

Max just nods really thankful she doesn't get to talk right now. Chloe looks dead into Max's beautiful blue eyes and says 

"This happened a hella long time ago but me and my dad were at the park playing pirates. I was having the time of my life but something gets my attention. I see this little girl whose so small you can put her in your pocket. My heart shatters because I see that this girl is crying her eyes out. I wait for a bit hoping her parents will come but they don't so I get a closer look and see why this girl is crying. She dropped her ice cream and well....me being the amazing person I am rushed to get the girl some ice cream. My dad must've thought I was getting some for him as well but there's no way he was getting one. With two ice creams in hand I approached the little girl and stick my hand out. The girl picked vanilla and even though I hate chocolate I ate it anyway. We ate in silence until finally her parents came but I was a bit upset because I never got her name. Well it turns out the girl must've thought the exact same thing because she ran right into my arms and told me what her name was. Whenever I saw my mom and dad kissed one thought was on my mind and it was how soft your lips feel against mine" 

"Well your about to find out Chloe Price...." 


End file.
